


Love You

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Schmoop [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Embarrassed Dean, Gen, Hurt!Comfort, Nonsexual, cuddles fix everything, not really but we can dream right, then brother love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean to sort out his shit. </p><p>I wrote this just after John died, so everything after that hasn't happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

Sam shoved Dean through the doorway, sending him stumbling toward the centre of the room, then locked them both in with a key. He pocketed it as Dean got his balance and ran back to the door.  
"Sam! The hell you doin', man?"  
"You're not leaving 'till you show me your emotions. Laugh, cry, whatever - tell me how you're feeling," said Sam, standing between Dean and the door.  
Dean scowled and crossed his arms. "I've told you before, Sam! I'm an adult, I can take care of myself and I don't need your help!"  
Sam raised his eyebrows doubtfully.  
"Stop looking at me like I'm a fucking child!" Dean swung his fist furiously and Sam ducked, scrambling backward as Dean chased him. "Stop running away, dammit!  
Sam dived behind a punching bag hanging in the corner, barely escaping Dean's fist by the width of a hair. "Dean!" he said. "Hit the bag!"

With growl, Dean turned his attention on the bag. He threw punch after punch, even kicking it a few times, while Sam wisely removed himself from harm's way. The punching bag swung under the onslaught until Dean finally stopped, sweat dripping down his skin.  
"Son of a bitch, Sammy. Why are we so messed up?"  
He sank down against the wall, staring determinedly past Sam who sat down next to him. They were both quiet while Dean caught his breath and Sam tried to sidle closer without getting caught. He was in the middle of a scoot when Dean glanced up and met his eyes, and Sam froze. After a moment Dean just chuckled and looked away.  
"You know, I feel like we've been in this situation before." He grinned. "Déjà vu."  
Sam looked up warningly at Dean's change in tone, but he didn't say anything about it. "What do you mean?"  
"Like...you bothering me about Feelings with a capital F. You know."  
"Somebody has to," Sam sighed, chewing his lower lip. "Stop that, Dean."  
"What?" said Dean.  
"Making jokes so I'll get distracted by your natural charm and amazing wit. It doesn't work on me, man."  
"I've heard that one before," Dean said with a smirk.  
Sam huffed, glancing around the room to gather his thoughts. He moved the last two inches closer to Dean so their shoulders touched.  
"I know Dad's dead, and I know he did it for you."  
Dean flinched and Sam knew he'd pinched a nerve.  
"But that doesn't make it your fault."  
"How does it not? You just said he did it for me!" said Dean.  
Sam made soothing sounds, stroking Dean's knee to calm him down.  
"Dean, he was conscious and sober and made the decision himself. Yeah, it's sad, but he made the choice and it's on his shoulders, not yours," he said softly.  
Dean's face was twisted into one of contemplation as he considered what Sam had said. He scanned his little brother skeptically, but Sam looked so open and honest and he couldn't have been lying.  
"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said tiredly. He leaned into Sam, who lifted his arm to drape it round Dean's shoulders. When Dean didn't shove him off, he tightened it a little. It felt good to be able to take care of his big brother for once. 

Dean grunted something into Sam's shoulder that he didn't quite catch.  
"What's that?" Sam asked.  
Dean glared up at him. "Love you, Sammy," he mumbled.  
Sam was still for a moment, before a big grin took over his face. "Say it again."  
Dean shifted uncomfortably, and Sam could see the embarrassment on his face. He nodded encouragingly, and Dean sighed, "I love you, little brother."  
The blinding smile on Sam's face eased Dean's embarrassment a little, and he rested his chin atop Dean's hair. "I love you too, big brother."


End file.
